Timepieces of this type which are made up in the form of a wristwatch are generally intended for the remote control of an arrangement such, for example, as illumination means or again latching and unlatching means, in particular for the door of a dwelling or an automotive vehicle. To this end the arrangement to be controlled is provided with a receiving station for the signal broadcast by the wearer of the timepiece. This receiving station processes the received signal, here in binary form, and controls the elements which are basically either electrical or electromechanical, such as a contact or a transducer in order to assure the triggering or actuation of a lamp or of a latch bolt.
Known timepieces including this type of broadcasting antenna are generally voluminous and sensitive to internal or external influences. Internal disturbances are caused by electromagnetic interactions between the antenna and the horometric movement which is housed in the timepiece, while external disturbances originate from a spurious capacitance created by the approach of the free hand of the wearer to the timepiece during transmission of the signal which is obtained by pressure on the stem.
Thus, the present invention has as purpose to overcome this drawback in providing a timepiece including a broadcasting antenna for an electromagnetic signal which is of the smallest possible volume and which is insensitive to all internal or external influence.